


Police Officer in Crayon

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [9]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Ramsey lowkey gushes over Percy while he draws her, F/M, He could draw the Mona Lisa with a box of crayolas, Percy is still ace, Ramsey arts like a GOD, She just also has a criminal boyfriend, She's a pretty lady can u blame him?, The crayolas of debauchery, They're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: A promotion means a new portrait, a criminal/artist boyfriend means it's gonna get done in crayons.Prompt - Paint
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Police Officer in Crayon

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've... had this idea for a while? I love Percy and Ramsey so much, honestly. I'm always soft for some do-gooder/dumb criminal romance. Also that's all their relationship is. A romance. In this house we respect asexuals.

"...so I'll be seeing a painter tomorrow for my promotion portrait."

Ramsey hadn't really been paying attention until he heard that last part. He lifted his head from his large sketchbook, looking over the back of the couch into the kitchen where Percy was. Being a woman of simple tastes, of course she chose to celebrate her latest promotion with a glass of water. Although Ramsey was a little extra confused when she also pulled the butter from the fridge door.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He took a minute or two to move all of his art supplies off of him before he rose from the ancient armchair he'd been reclined in. "The department has the same painter do every portrait?"

"Traditionally, yes." Percival answered, opening the foil around the fresh butter stick. She reached around in one of the drawers for a knife to cut a little chunk off. "Ota... Ezel. Yes, Ota Ezel. I've met her once or twice." She pulled a small butterknife and turned back to the other counter where the butter was waiting. "Would you like some, Ramsey?"

"I'm good," he waved his hand dismissively, "anyways, why do you want _her_ to paint your portrait? Nothin' against the lady, I just figured you'd want something a little more refreshing then all those stuffy old paintings in the precinct." He'd heard of Miss Ezel before, they went to the same art college for cryin' out loud. Ramsey knew for a fact her pieces weren't anything special. Hell, he could probably do better with a twelve pack of- _idea._

Ramsey leaned against the counter and watched Percy grab the loaf of bread beside him. "I mean, if you go to her then you're just gonna spend a lot of taxpayer money on the same painting everyone else on the force has gotten."

"Yes, that is the point." She nodded, placing a single piece of bread in the fire engine red toaster. She pushed the lever down and turned her attention back to her roommate. The two had been living together ever since Ramsey had gotten out of jail for good behavior and assisting the force. Technically he was under house arrest, but if Percival went with him then he could really go anywhere he wanted.

He was waiting for her to continue that statement, and he was going to say something more, but the second he witnessed Percy drop the small brick of butter into her glass of water, any coherent thought in his head died on impact. "Uhhh... Perc?"

She raised her hand in a "wait one second" gesture so she could finish her sip of water, taking the butter with it in one fell gulp. It only seemed to put Ramsey off even more.

"Okay, so first of all, that was disgusting, and second, why?"

"I was promoted, I felt it necessary to celebrate." She was staring him dead in the eyes. It was a little freaky. She didn't even blink when the toaster finished.

"Alright, so that is not how we celebrate." Ramsey pushed off the counter and grabbed her toast for her. "Now, I have an idea."

"Hm?"

Ramsey folded his hands and pointed at her. "So, we're gonna get some cake, something proper to drink- I'm thinkin' some quality grape juice- and once we're done with that, I'll do your portrait instead. It's a win-win for the both of us."

The officer thought it over for a second, before nodding solemnly. "Alright. I suppose letting you paint for me would be nice." She smiled at him, a little glint in her grey eyes. 

"Sweet! I'll get my stuff, and you go get comfy in the living room." Ramsey scurried off to grab his art supplies. It would be nice to actually draw something other than commissions from strangers. He was going to make Percival look like something special, so she could be proud when they hung her up in her new office. He dug through his drawers in his room, tossing aside a few unopened packs of paintbrushes and a couple old erasers until he found his big pack of crayons. Ever since he'd moved in with Percy, he'd been stockpiling all sorts of brands and shades just for something like this. If he couldn't turn stuff into money, he'd bet his bottom dollar that no one else was going to have their portrait done like this.

"You ready?" He called from his room, rummaging in the back of his closet for a canvas. He tucked a medium sized one under his arm and grabbed his easel from beside his bed. It was a little bulky.

"One moment! I'm getting changed." Percy replied from across the hall. 

"Changed? Into what? I only ever see you in that same uniform." He stumbled into the living room, attempting not to fall over the legs of the easel. He kicked the legs open and propped it up in the middle of the room, facing the big armchair near the television. 

"It's customary to wear one's best when they get their picture taken, right?" Percy appeared from the hallway, dressed in a navy blue suit with her police badge pinned on her chest. Her blonde hair was loosely slicked back, but the sides puffed out underneath the wide-brimmed hat. Above the bill was a silver medal with the SJPD's insignia embossed in the middle. Her sword hung from her side in a gilded scabbard, and she rested a gloved hand on the hilt. "I'm ready." She smiled.

Ramsey raised his eyebrows. "Wow.. you look sharp, Perc."

"Thank you. It's my ceremony suit." She cocked her head back proudly. She looked at Ramsey's supplies and blinked in confusion. "You're using crayons? _Are those the crayons of debauchery?"_

"Er, no? Well, some of them are." Ramsey shrugged. "But they're being used for good, so 's okay. Now take a seat and hold still." He nodded at the armchair, a sincere smile on his face. Percival nodded and took a seat, sitting on the very edge of the cushion with her hands folded gracefully on her lap. "Perfect, now look at me and put on your best Percy face."

She chuckled softly and straightened her shoulders, tilting her head up and staring forward, her grey eyes focused on the horizon past Ramsey's shoulders. She looked proud, like a lion, her mane being the trace amounts of her fluffy blonde hair that puffed out from under her hat. Ramsey smiled and got to work scratching out an outline. He always liked to start with the face, since it made proportioning out the body much easier. 

Once he was pleased with the outline he laid out with a light grey crayon, he tucked an orange one behind his ear and started to properly shape her face with a peach-toned crayon. Percival's face was strong, sculpted even, but Ramsey could feel the intimidation fade away once he started to add her freckles. They really seemed to soften her face, adding a touch of innocence to her serious gaze. Ramsey took his time coloring her grey eyes, finding himself looking at Percival for reference more often than he'd liked to admit. The old saying said the eyes were the window to the soul, and of course that would apply to the traditional officer. Her grey eyes were transfixed past Ramsey, almost gazing off into the future itself, giving the stink-eye to any and all future crime. He kinda wished she wasn't wearing her hat for this, since hair was one of his favorite things to draw, and it was one of his favorite things about her. Her blonde mane was a perfect example of organized chaos. Her bangs fluffed out like a plant's leaves on top of her head, yet everything still seemed to follow a natural line of motion. In all seriousness it was really fascinating, pretty even. All of that organization flew to the wayside when her eyebrows were concerned, and just drawing the outline made Ramsey smile. They made her look like one of those lizards he'd seen in pet stores, crested somethings.. They were really cute.

He followed the shape of her body down to her shoulders, and using his seventh yellow crayon, he began to sketch the details of her shoulder pads. As dynamic of a look crayons gave the piece, the wax ran out really quickly on this canvas. It was a good thing Ramsey had been hoarding crayons for so long, else he might not have been prepared for this. Now that he actually was drawing her frame, Ramsey began to notice how small it actually was. Her shoulders were tight, almost perfectly flat from tip to tip like a shelf. Anyone might have taken one look at her size and assumed her to be weak, but her stern face and sword could prove anyone wrong. Hell, even Zora felt the need to cheat during their fight in Redwood Run.

Now that he thought about it, he doesn't think he's ever seen her shoulders sag before. Never in his six months of knowing her had he ever seen her really _relax_. He'd only ever seen her in uniform, never in anything casual, let alone pajamas. Did she even _sleep_?- that was a stupid question of course she slept, get it together, Gerbil Man.

"Percy?"

"Mm?"

"You er, spend a lot of time at work, don't cha?"

"Should we be talking? I thought I had to be still." Anyone else would have said that with malice or sass, but leave it to Percival to ask a question like that sincerely.

"Oh, it's fine. You can talk, I'm just working on the body now." He peered over the canvas at her for a moment before grabbing his tenth navy blue crayon so he could do the body of her uniform. 

"Ah, I see," She nodded, "and you're asking about my hobbies, aren't you?"

He felt like he got sniped. He sheepishly looked over the canvas one more time, his golden eye not quite focusing on her correctly. "Sorry, do you get that one a lot?"

"No need to apologize," Percival smiled at him. "And I do, but you've never asked. I do have architectural consulting jobs on the side, occasionally."

...

"Was there more to that or...?" Ramsey started to shade in the folds of her uniform. 

"O-Oh, no, not really.."

"Really? You never just kinda unwind? Sleep in on the weekends or something like that?"

"I work on the weekends." 

"Ah.." Ramsey was probably too busy sleeping in himself to even notice, now that he thought back on it.

"Outside of the essentials, I don't really do anything besides work." She sounded so indifferent about it. "It's what makes me happy."

"Well, yeah, but isn't there anything else? You don't have to be busy to have fun."

Percival thought for a moment, her grey eyes shifting to the side. "I mean, I doodle occasionally, but that's more to help me remember faces."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you draw? How come I'm only hearing about this now?" Ramsey grinned at her from over the canvas. "Do you have any with you?"

"They're in my notebook," Percy raised her eyebrows a little. "Shouldn't I be here though?"

"No, it's alright! I just gotta do the background and sign it." Ramsey waved his hand dismissively. "Go get 'em, I wanna see!" He gestured to the hallway, accidentally tossing his highlighter crayon, a white one, across the floor. "Whoops."

She hesitated before rising to her feet. Percival tried to contain her excitement as she walked past Ramsey, smiling at him as she went to grab her work bag from her room. She dug through her black shoulder bag, finally finding her notebook tucked away under a spare tie she kept in case something happened to the one she usually wore. 

Percival flipped back a few pages, settling on the Great Crane Machine incident pages, since they were some of the most recent. She strode back out into the living room, peeking over Ramsey's shoulder as he filled in the background of her portrait. The colors were bright and bold, and they contrasted and complimented each other perfectly. "Oh, Ramsey," she almost gasped, practically resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Told ya it would be cool," He grinned at her, his normal eye glinting proudly. "I betcha no one else in the rest of the city will have something like this hanging up at work." He yoinked the crayon from behind his ear and tossed it into the big plastic container he kept all the other crayons in. "Oh, you got your drawings?"

"They're nothing like that," she said it almost like a warning as she handed him her notebook. 

"Whoa, lookit that! That's actually really cute, Perc." He smiled as he looked at the little doodle of a boy and a girl in the middle of the page. Her hair puffed out like a ball of stuffing, with little stars framing her face and decorating her hair. The boy wore huge glasses and an unimpressed look on his face. Quite the duo.

"We could hang this on the fridge," He meant it as a joke, but the way Percival's face lit up made him change how sincere he was about it. "I actually really like this, Percy, it's rough but soft at the same time, it's real cute."

Percival grinned, taking the notebook back when Ramsey offered it to her. "You gotta show me your doodles more often, you got a knack for these."

"I will. I'm glad you like them." She was practically hopping up and down with how excited she was getting over this. It felt a little childish.

"Oh, and that reminds me..." Ramsey squatted down in front of the canvas, a gold colored crayon grasped tightly in his hand as, with a flick of his wrist, he signed the bottom left corner. "Done! Tomorrow we can find a frame for it, and then you can take it in for your new office."

"Thank you, Ramsey. It really is beautiful."

"Well, that part's less about me

_and more about the model."_

**Author's Note:**

> It is 6 am I lost half of this because Windows is a bitch but HERE WE ARE TAKE IT I'M DONE the next one is gonna be a lot shorter I promise myself but it's gonna be fing SOFT.


End file.
